Affairs of the heart
by damons-hot-as-hell
Summary: The tention is rising when the Hel-Blar attack Mystic Fall, the Drake brothers are sent to help them defeat the evil Vampires and Save the town. But along the way one of the Brothers Falls in love, but will she love him back? or shatter his un-dead heart.


**AN: hope you enjoy this and please R&R. This is my First of this sort of fic.**

**This is a crossover Fan-Fiction, between The Drake Chronicles and The Vampire Dairies.**

**:) DHAH :)**

* * *

**In Violet Hill**

The Drake brothers had finally made progress they had the Helios-Ra working with them to defeat the Hel-Blar, the last of what Montmartre and Greyhaven had made, or so they thought until the stench of rotten mushrooms and death where close, so close the stench filled their nostrils. This was a surprise attack but they were read for a fight, they knew even with Montmartre and Greyhaven gone they would still have people try to take them out. However, they should not have to deal with these un-dead Creatures. Nevertheless, it looks like someone else was out to get the Drakes still, but the real question was who could it be that still had a problem with them now.

Sebastian, Marcus, Duncan, Connor, were there while the others remained at home.

Sebastian and Marcus where back to bad fighting off the Hel-Blar, which came at them from, all angles there sharp teeth trying to take a bite of anything with blood. They were cannabis, when and if they bit you, you would turn into a blood-sucking monster, with no control over yourself. You would be there just to kill; you would not care who it was, or how close you to them you were. You would kill them or turn them into what they were; they were a faint blood and spelled of death and rotten mushrooms. We hacked and coped at them until they were a pile of ash, we used each other as backup we spun and kicked until they were all dead, with the help of Conner and Duncan.

Quinn with hunter, they recently had gotten together even though she was a Vampire hunter, she had gone with Kieran though the tunnels to witness the signing of the treaty with the Helios-Ra there leader Hart. She had laid eyes on Quinn and well she thought he was the most handsome person she ever meet and she wanted him more because he was a forbidden love when her dad had found out about her affair with the vampire as he called it, she called it love, her Father disowned her.

Logan with Isabeau, even though she was a different breed of vampire she was a hound, they believed in magic, her Shamanka (or witch) had told her she would fall for a drake but she didn't want it to be true until she meet Logan Drake, he still loved her even though she was different. They had fought together and defeated Greyhaven and Montmartre, with the help of his family, and her friends/coven.

Nicholas with Lucy, they had always hated each other as long as they could remember she was his sister's best friend, then something happened and they finally admitted they loved each other. She was a human and made his Vampire sense so wired, he would never have hurt her.

Solange with Kieran, even though he was a vampire hunter she still loved him he had saved her life when Montmartre had tried to make her his Vampire Bride. Even though he was 400 years older than she was, and Solange was only 16, he had wanted to do it to for fill the prophecy, about the one and only daughter of Liam and Helena Drake.

**Marcus Drake's POV**

Mother had gotten word that their where Hel-Blar in Mystic Falls, she sent my bothers Duncan and Sebastian with me to go check it out. Little did we know what was awaiting us when we got there?

We left early that morning our family would have all came but Jason, Chloe, and Jenna had just started to train with the family after the treaty was signed by the Helios-Ra.

I was shocked out of my mind at what I saw when we arrived in Mystic falls. There was a room full of Vampires, and humans just discussing what they could do about the Hel-Blar, the older cockier one was looking at me with a smirk trying to say he could do better than I could; I started to laugh at the thought. There was a female vampire, recently turned; I could tell she was shyer and more scared. the other Vampire was holding the human girl to his chest trying to Calm her, his girlfriend I assumed by the way they looked at each other and embrace they were in, the cocky vampire turned to scowled at them, giving me they hint he liked her also. The other man reminded me of hunter with all his gadgets, however the last Vampire surprised me he was much older so why did he not know about them, and what they were. But the one that captivated me Was the little witch, in there, she had brown eyes and Brown hair, her skin looked soft as silk, she had fire in her eyes and her voice was sweet like honey(or should i say blood) but it doesn't matter I could tell by her voice that she despised Vampire. However, back to the more important matter at hand the Hel-Blar, we took out our weapons and started our assault on them, taking them out one by one.

Once we had taken out the ones we could see coming on, I knew we would have to go brief those morons in the house with the news of what they were and how to kill them. That sounded fun, not!

**In Mystic Falls**

Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Elijah where all at the Boarding house, reeling at what they had seen it was blue, it had Fangs but tones of sets of them, no one was safe from that monster, we were all siting here with Talking and looking up everything we could research trying to figure out what was going on. Nevertheless, on all angles, the books and all the legends but we kept coming up blank, we did not know what they were, or where they had come from and that stench was more then we could bear, it smelt like death and rotten mushrooms. The town was not safe anymore, we did not know what to do, then these Vampires came to town, they were all armed up to the hilt with weapons and were on the hunt, the were taking out these ugly monsters one by one. With all kinds of moves, we did not even know about.

Elena steered at them in awe she never seen even Damon or Stefan move like that they were poetic, Caroline looked at them in amazement, god those boys were so good looking. Stefan was in shock, Man those vamps must work out so much. However, Damon being, Damon had a cocky grin on his face as to say I could Waste them any day. Even Bonnie had a awe struck smile, then we noticed the handsome Blond hair vampire looking at her, she blushed but kept her mouth shut, she only muttered how much she hated vampires to use all.

We all steered at them as they came towards the boarding house, we did not know what they wanted, but by there looks it wasn't good...

* * *

**AN: :)**** Ok so this is the first chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. :)****  
Please remember to click on that little blue button and Leave a REVIEW. Thanks. **


End file.
